User talk:Jacksparrow.louis
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team Welcome to the Wiki! As a Bureaucrat and Administrator of this wiki, let be among the first to welcome you to the Custom BIONICLE Wiki! It's always good to see new members, and we hope you'll stick around to become an active contributor amongst our community. If you have any questions, you contact me on my talk page. If you want to get started and edit, but want some help, check out our or go to our community portal, which has several links to places on the wiki. If you want to navigate around the wiki, then that'd be a good place to start! I'd also advise you taking a look at our wiki policies just so you know what stands as right and wrong amongst our community! Also look at the forums and voting center, where you can take part in community discussions. Don't forget to check out the IRC! Anyhow, welcome to the wiki! If you want to contact some other users on this site, chat with the other wiki staff members or just with some of the wiki's active contributors in general. Hope to see you editing around soon!--''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 09:48, November 7, 2011 (UTC) New Page I'd also like to let you know the page you created ("Jack Sparrow Louis' creation") has had to be deleted. The content you provided for that page was not appropriate for a CBW page, and that information is better suited on a blog or user page. If you don't fully understand the expectations for page creation, please check our Manual of Style. Sorry if I sound a bit harsh to you, but I just need to make sure you know what should be posted on a page on this wiki or on a blog. Seeing as I deleted the page, I've left you the content of your page here on your talk page, just so you don't lose it and have to start from scratch again. If you have any questions, just ask me. :) Anyway, here's the content of your page: This is my first creation! He's called Triblade. I'm so excited. I am only 7 years old and am still learning my craft of Bionicle making, but I love it. Triblade 2.jpg|Triblade side on Triblade back.jpg|Triblade back view Regards, --''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 10:02, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the site! By the way, don't be discouraged by the page deletion (it happened to me all the time on Halo Fanon). All you have to do is make sure your pages fit the Manual of Style, which isn't at all hard to do. Just check out some of these pages to see a good format for a page: Mersery, Hydros, Jevson, Ganon, Tollubo Thanks for joining and becoming a member of the community! Happy editing! ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 20:58, November 7, 2011 (UTC)